The feud
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Ron Cinnadon opened a pizzeria right across from Taffyta's restaurant and the next thing they knew a feud will start and could start a war.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story staring my OC that my friend Agent BM couldn't finish so he gave the story to me. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph just Ron. Kenneth "Kenny" Krunch is owned by Ghost Archer. Along with the businesses that Agent BM owns.**

Ron and Vanellope are walking through the game. "Thanks again for helping me start my business." said Ron.

"No problem, so I decided to give you King Candy's wing castle." said Vanellope.

"I'm gonna serve something else." said Ron.

"Just make sure the prices are not high." said Vanellope.

"You got it." said Ron. Vanellope gets in her kart and drives away.

"Ok let's do this." said Ron.

For the next 2 months Ron worked day and night to build his own business. He went through some construction and altering for his own business, he drank nothing but Red Bull and Dr. Pepper. But he got some rest between shifts. A boy with tan skin and brown hair, but his eyes are jade green. He wore a blue t-shirt with a Crunch bar on it under a white jacket, black jeans, navy blue shoes, and black glasses walks in and sees Ron sleeping, he was gonna give Ron a wet wile but Ron grabs his wrist.

"Don't even think about Kenny." said Ron.

"So when's your business gonna be up?" Kenny asked.

"Just wait!" said Ron.

"Fine!" said Kenny and walked away.

A few weeks later

Ron's business was ready to open, so far he went through the Red Bull and Dr. Pepper withdrawal, but it was still worth it. "Ok Vanellope it's ready." said Ron.

"So what are you planing to sell?" Vanellope asked.

"Pizza and wings, I came up with the pizza recipes and the wing sauces." said Ron.

"Well welcome to the world of business." said Vanellope.

Ron looks at his pizzeria and he was proud. "Let's get started." said Ron.

 **Yeah, yeah I know it was rushed. But come on! It was all I can come up with. Anyway the real feud will begin. Please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to wish VickyT36 an early birthday.**

After one week Ron's pizzeria was packed he had customers left and right, he had to hire some robots that Adorabeezle built him to help him out with the pizzas except for the cinnamon bun pizza which is a recipe that he only knows. "Here's your pizza Mikey!" Ron handed Mikey from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in time.

"Like thanks Ron, dude." Mikey replied and gave Ron his money.

Then Kenny came in and walked up to the counter. "Hey Ron, I need a cinnamon bun pizza to go." said Kenny.

"You got it!" said Ron. Ron entered the kitchen and made the cinnamon bun pizza and when he's done he gives the pizza to Kenny. "That'll be 10.50."

Kenny payed Ron the money and exit the building. He stiffed the pizza and he was delighted by the smell. "So good." Kenny whispered.

But over at Taffyta's restaurant it's a ghost town, a cotton candy tumbleweed rolled in. Taffyta looked at Ron's pizzeria where people are going crazy over it. "What does Ron have that I don't have?" Taffyta asked.

"Well he's nicer than you." said Candlehead exiting the bathroom.

"Do you want to order something?" Taffyta asked.

"Actually I'm going to Ron's for lunch." said Candlehead and exit the restaurant.

Taffyta exits the restaurant and sees that everyone is eating pizza from Ron's, she enters the pizzeria and cuts in front of Shredder from turtles in time, a dancer on dance dance revolution, Bowser from Super Mario bros, Captain Jose from Ninja Baseball bat men, and Deadpool. They all complained about Taffyta butting in line.

"Back of the line warhead!" said Deadpool.

"Shut up!" said Taffyta.

"Hey Taffyta what can I get you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I want you out of here! This is my spot!" said Taffyta.

"No way business is doing great." said Ron.

"Yeah, like we're getting our pizza." said Shredder.

"Just wait! Anyway you're stealing my business!" said Taffyta.

"Hey lady order something or leave!" Bowser shouted.

"Give me a minute!" Taffyta replied.

"Look I just opened up, how you leave? You're sourness is ruining the space here." said Ron.

"Burn!" Deadpool replied and offered a high five.

"I'm gonna leave you hanging." Captain Jose replied.

"Not gonna happen. You're playing with fire, you're gonna get burned." said Taffyta and stormed out of the restaurant.

"That was weird. Anyway sorry about that may I take your order?" said Ron.

Taffyta walks back in her restaurant and walks in the kitchen. "Time to whip up something that can put Rin out of business." said Taffyta putting on a apron.

 **What is Taffyta up too? Find you next time. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
